EN DEFENSA DEL MENOR
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Shiriu, perturbado por un acto inaceptable del que fue testigo, decide tomar medidas drásticas al respecto, demandando a uno de sus mejores amigos.
1. LA DEMANDA

**Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.**

**Hola a todos, primero que todo, muchas gracias por pasarse por mi fic, ante todo pido mil disculpas porque este relato se pasa en todo, tiene lenguaje obsceno y algo exagerado, puede herir la ****susceptibilidad del lector, este fue el primer fic que escribí y lo hice en compañía de mi mejor amiga, en esa época no respetamos a nadie y nada y se pude decir que ahora tampoco, pero si no desean ver a los santos atenienses un tanto humillados o se sientes ofendidos pido me perdonen, pero no voy a dejar este fic que me llevo a inmiscuirme en la tierra de los fanfic, por fuera. **

**Todas estas necedades de respeto hacia el lector no es otro más que una excusa para que no me arrojen piedras, hehehe, pero como dice una colega por ahí en sus fic (No estoy copiando que quede claro, está bien si estoy copiando) "**_**el que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra" **_

**No conozco mucho de tribunales, nunca he estado en un juicio pero esto es lo que me ****salió. **

Shiriu se encontraba muy aturdido por un suceso extraño que había presenciado, ese acto deplorable y casi inaceptable no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, el santo del dragón no sabía qué hacer y mientras se tomaba un café que Shunrei tiernamente le había preparado decidió entrar en acción, se coloco en pie y dijo:

— Lo haré, demandare a Hyoga

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo Shunrei bastante sorprendida — ¿Por qué vas a demandar a tu amigo? ¿Estás loco o qué?

— Pues si Shunrei —Comento el dragón muy decidido — Lo haré, esa violación no se quedara así — Diciendo esto Shiriu salió de la cabaña dispuesto a cumplir con su misión.

**23 ****DE AGOSTO 2004 A LAS TRECE HORAS EN EL JUZGADO **

Se encontraban todos presentes en la sala, los amigos y allegados como público, los caballeros dorados como jurado, el dios Zeus como juez, el dios Hade como abogado demandante, el dios Poseidón como abogado defensor, la diosa Artemisa como la secretaria y Nefasto Piroerto Polleras como el vigilante, Hyoga se encontraba en la mesa del acusado, y Shun y Shiriu en la mesa del reclamante junto al dios de los muertos.

Se levanta la sesión, el señor Hades se pone de pie y llama a su primer testigo al señor Seiya de Pegaso.

— Señor Seiya — Proclama el dios de los muertos en un tono discreto e intelectual — ¿Usted alguna vez, vio algo extraño entre el joven Shun y el acusado?

— Si, si, si — Contesto el Pegaso un tanto ansioso — Si, yo un día me encontraba por ahí caminando muy tranquilamente y cantando así "la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…

— Señor Seiya continué con su relato — Ordena el dios de los dioses con el trueno en la mano.

— Claro que si — Continua Seiya — Pues bien, mientras daba mi paseo matutino, lo vi.

— ¿Lo vio? — Pregunto Hades sorprendido

— Si, lo vi — Dijo Seiya con ojos vidriosos — Un barranquillo muy bonito que me decía "Lánzate, arrójate dentro de mi" así que me fui en embestida hacia él, cuando de pronto una mano me tomo por el pelo llevándome hacia atrás y debo dejar claro señores de que yo no soy como mis amigos que tiene mucho cabello, no señores, yo si me estoy quedando calvo.

— Bueno adelante — Pidió Hades

— No, y atrás también, mire usted — Comenta Seiya bajando la cabeza para que el dios del inframundo pudiera ver que el santo de Pegaso se estaba quedando calvo por todo lado.

— Señor Seiya que continué con su historia — Proclama el dios de los muertos en tono severo.

— Bueno — Se prepara el santo de bronce para continuar con su historia — Como les iba contando alguien me jalo, y si, era Shiriu como siempre arruinando la diversión, en ese momento en que Shiriu me aguo la fiesta, digo, me salvo la vida, yo lo note como mal pero no quise decir nada, cuando de repente delante de nosotros apareció Shun, con su hermoso cabello verde meneado por el viento y ese caminado sexy ¡uy!... Bueno en fin, Shun llego y se inclino para limpiar su zapato que estaba lleno de asquerosidad de paloma, mientras él hacia esto surgió Hyoga de la nada, quien también se inclino y… no, no puedo decirlo es horrible, es terrible.

— SI LO ACEPTO, LO ACEPTO — Grito Hyoga desde su silla — Yo, yo le limpie el zapato con la lengua.

Todos en la sala empezaron a murmurar y a decir esto y aquello obligando al señor Zeus a sacar su trueno para poner orden en la corte y luego dijo.

— Señor Seiya puede continuar

— ¡Hyoga!, por todos los dioses, yo en ningún momento iba a decir eso — Explico el santo de Pegaso bastante confundido — Lo que iba a decir era, que ha Shun se le cayó una moneda y tú la recogiste y te la quedaste.

— Creo que la embarre — Se lamento el Cisne hundiéndose en su puesto

— Bueno como ya les dije — Prosiguió el castaño — Después de ese bochornoso accidente con la moneda, Hyoga arrincono a Shun contra un árbol y hay en frente de nosotros a plena luz del día, Hyoga lo hizo con Shun. Así que Shiriu me dijo "Vez Seiya, eso es una violación, un abuso hacia el menor, es terrible"

— ¿Eso fue todo, señor Seiya? ¿Está seguro de lo que dijo? — Indago Hades

— He… Si, ¿O no? Es que eso como que fue un sueño — Contesto Pegaso algo confundido.

—No puede ser — Hades suspiro profundamente y se cogió la cabeza con su manos para que no se le cayera después de oír tanta estupidez junta — No tengo más preguntas su señoría.

— ¿La defensa desea hacer alguna pregunta? — Examino el dios de los dioses

— No su señoría — Contesto Poseidón mientras se limpiaba las uñas

Seiya baja del estrado y como siempre termina en el suelo a lo cual todos ya están acostumbrados, pues saben muy bien que los papás de Seiya lo dejaron caer muchas veces de la cama. Nuevamente Hades se pone en pie para llamar a su siguiente testigo Ikki de Fénix.

— Señor Ikki — Empieza el dios del inframundo con su interrogatorio — ¿Usted ha visto algo extraño entre el acusado y su hermano Shun?

— Pues en Shun todo los días — Contesta el Fénix con seguridad

— Si, yo se que Shun es como raro — Comenta el abogado demandante

— Como raro no, es raro — Dice Ikki con más seguridad

— Bueno si — Expone Hades — ¿Pero ha notado algo, entre la relación que Hyoga y Shun tienen como "amigos"?

— Pues una vez — Cuenta el Fénix — Yo iba para el apartamento de Shun para llevarle el mercado que le hago quincenalmente y al entrar escuche a mi hermano cantado una canción de Ana Torroja que dice así "Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mi"

— Señor Ikki conocemos esa canción — Interrumpe Zeus — Y no es de Ana Torroja, es de los Aterciopelados y se llama Lamento Boliviano, pero continué.

— Si señor — Continuó el santo de Fénix — Cuando Shun se dio cuenta de mi presencia se puso muy nervioso, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño pero no le preste mucha atención, porque me dio una angustia existencial profundista y era necesario que recupera mi autoestima y me dirigí corriendo al baño para no hacerme en mis pantalones, mientras me encontraba en estas, escuche unos murmullos muy raros que provenían de afuera, así que termine lo antes posible para averiguar quién era el que estaba con mi hermano o a ver si era que Shun se le estaban pegando las mañas de Saga y estaba sufriendo de doble personalidad.

— ¿Pero qué? — Expresa Saga desde su puesto — Ya uno no puede estar por ahí hablando con uno mismo y cambiando de idea a cada rato, ni loco tratando de matar a Athena, porque ya dicen que uno sufre de doble personalidad.

Todos se quedan mirando al santo de Géminis como cosa rara, pero después lo ignoran e Ikki continúa con su relato.

— Bueno, como les estaba contando, cuando salí del baño alcance a divisar un mechón rubio que desaparecía por la puerta, de inmediato corrí hacia ella y alcance a ver a Hyoga que se alejaba con un ramo de rosas en la mano, me gire hacia mi hermano y este se encontraba un poco ansioso y como buen hermano mayor que soy le dije "Hermanito llego la hora de hablar de hombre a… a Shun, ¿bueno hermanito alguna vez te has… Tú sabes" dije "No, no sé ¿Qué?" cuestiono él, así que yo le dije "¿A ver Shun, me refiero a que si alguna vez te has, te has… masturbado?" "¿Mastur, qué?" Pregunto el "bado" Termine yo "Chanflee" Comento él "En fin Shun" continué yo "¿Lo has hecho?" "Creo que no" contesto él con inocencia, entonces yo le ordene que trajera un pepino cohombro que estaba entre el mercado que yo le había llevado, cuando él lo trajo yo le dije "Bueno, cógelo…Como lo coges" "¿Coger qué?" pregunto mi hermanito "Pues…Cuando vas al baño y te ubicas frente al sanitario para hacer tus necesidades y… lo coges" Le explique yo "¿Coger qué? ¿Por qué te paras frente al sanitario para hacer tus necesidades? Yo por ejemplo orino sentado" Me expuso mi ingenuo y tonto hermano.

Hades observaba a Ikki relatar su historia y le provocaba golpearlo al ver como el santo de fénix hacia una horrible mímica a la medida que contaba su relato, tratando de hablar como Shun algunas veces y poniendo una cara fuerte cuando le tocaba decir su dialogo. Cuando el dios del inframundo logro contenerse para no matar a Ikki le pregunto.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Bueno si, no más bien no — Contesto Ikki mirando a lo lejano queriendo recordar — Cuando Shun supo como cogerlo, yo le enseñe el movimiento de la mano y al verlo así me dieron unas ganas y lo hicimos.

— ¿Lo hicieron? — Pregunto Hades abriendo los ojos de par en par como si le fueran aplicar gotas.

— Si lo hicimos — Contesto el fénix con indiferencia — Ensalada a la Ikki, es un plato que me queda delicioso, solo yo sé hacer algo así.

Hades suspiro aliviado y dijo que no tenía más preguntas.

— Bien — Expuso el dios del trueno — ¿El abogado defensor desea interrogar al testigo?

— No su señoría — Contesto Poseidón mientras dibujaba sirenas en un papel

— Que porquería de abogado — Comento Hyoga desilusionado

— Señor Ikki ya puede bajar del estrado — Proclamo Zeus — Señor Hades puede llamar a su siguiente testigo.

— Mi siguiente testigo es la suripanta, digo la señorita Saori, Athena… Señorita Saori LA ESTOY LLAMANDO…

— ¡He! Si, ya voy — Se apresuro Saori mientras le pasaba su número telefónico al vigilante — Me llamas.

—Señorita Saori por favor PASE — Dijo Hades ya un poco molesto.

— Pero que genio — Comento la reencarnación de Athena mientras se sentaban en el estrado.

— ¿Señorita usted ha visto algo extraño entre los caballeros del Cisne y Andrómeda? — Pregunto muy serio el dios de los muertos.

— Que si que — Empezó Athena — Una vez le insinúe ciertas cositas a Shun, es que el chino esta bueno.

— Es Griego no Chino — Grito Seiya haciendo un gesto con sus manos de que tonta es esta vieja.

— En fin — Continuo la testigo — Pues como les estaba contado, Shun no quiso nada con migo.

— Pues quien va querer — Susurro Hades para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Indago Saori quien escucho algo salir de la boca del abogado pero no entendió muy bien.

— Nada — Se defendió el rey del inframundo — Continué por favor.

— El hecho es que yo le tengo ganas a Shun — Prosiguió la diosa — Así que me reuní con Shaina y June para hacerle el favorcito al muchacho, entonces nos colocamos unos trajes bien juguetones que nos hacían ver divinas.

— Bueno que June y Shaina se vieran divinas no lo dudo ¿Pero usted? — Comento Hades sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Perdón? —Cuestiono la diosa de la sabiduría un tanto molesta y alterada.

— Lo siento señorita, continué

— En fin, pues también contratamos a unos hombres bien grandes y corpulentos, típicos de fiestas de despedidas de solteras, pues para que colaboraran un poquito, ya que era un algo difícil que Shun pudiera con las tres. ¿Y saben qué? Esos hombres hicieron de todo con esa mariposa y no nos dejaron participar, nos salieron bien locas todos estos degenerados ¿Pueden creerlo?

— Señorita Saori — Menciono el rey de los muertos intentado guardar compostura — No, nos interesa saber sobre sus traumas psico — sexuales con las locas y las mariposas, lo que le pregunto es ¿Qué si ha visto algún manoseo extraño o pasado entre Hyoga y Shun?

— Pues haberlo dicho antes, pues sí, he visto como roses de manos, como rayoncitos cuando alguno se agacha, etc. etc.

— Gracias, no más preguntas su señoría.

— ¿El defensor desea hacer alguna pregunta? — Cuestiona el dios de los dioses

— Ni se le ocurra decir que no — Amenazo el Cisne a su abogado tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

— Si voy hacer preguntas — Contesto Poseidón soltándose del agarre del rubio — que brusco me lastimo — Musito mientras se sobaba el brazo y se acercaba cuidadosamente al estrado para interrogar al testigo — Señorita suripanta, digo, Saori, usted lo puede ver todo pues es una suripanta, digo una diosa, cuando pelearon en la batalla de las doces casas, mi cliente el señor Hyoga fue congelado por el caballero dorado de Acuario, pero Shun muy amablemente lo curo, ¿Puede decirme que fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

— No sé, yo estaba herida casi muriéndome.

— Si pero usted es una diosa, lo puede ver todo.

— Si, pero con ese dolor que no me aguantaba como pretendía que estuviera pendiente de los demás.

— ¿Verdad, no? — Comento el dios de los mares en tono obvio — Bueno no más preguntas su señoría — Termina el dios Poseidón, girándose hacia Hyoga y encogiéndose hombres le dice — Hice lo que pude.

— Si claro — Musita Hyoga sarcásticamente.

— Bueno — Proclama el dios del trueno — Se cierra la sesión, mañana a las catorce horas continuaremos.

**Si me pase y lo que se viene es peor, hehehe, si quieren saber ****cómo es que termina este juicio no dejen de leerme, bueno gracias a todos y espero no haberme pasado demasiado, solo lo suficiente. **


	2. EL VEREDICTO

**24 ****DE AGOSTO DE 2004 A LAS CATORCE HORAS EN EL JUZGADO**

Se levanta la sesión, el señor Hades se pone de pie y llama a su testigo.

— Mi siguiente testigo es el señor flojera, digo el señor Shaka de Virgo.

— ¡Shaka!... — Mu intenta despertar a su compañero que se encuentra en el

quinto sueño.

— Si, si, si es culpable — Comenta el caballero de la sexta casa despertando exaltado.

— Señor Shaka que si puede pasar al estrado — Pide Hades observando al guerrero

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta el rubio

— Porque es usted mi siguiente testigo, Shaka de Virgo

— Ex Virgo, gracias a alguien de quien no diré el nombre, solo informare que es una suripanta — Anuncia el santo acercándose al estrado con suma tranquilidad, mientras todos observan a Saori.

— Señor Shaka de Virgo — Procede el rey de los muertos — Un momento ¿Dijo usted, ex virgo? ¿Cómo paso eso?

— Pues le diré — Comienza a relatar el santo de la virgen — Yo me encontraba haciendo mis meditaciones, cuando sonó el teléfono, yo conteste y era Athena quien me pedía ayuda, me suplicaba que por favor la socorriera, que estaba ardiendo, y yo como buen santo que soy, tome muchos baldes con agua y me dirigí a la mansión Kidu a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando llegue todo estaba muy tranquilo, luego unos mayordomos me llevaron a una habitación que estaba decorada con cortinas rojas, un bombillo del mismo color y en el centro de la alcoba había un catre con sabanas del mismo tono que los elementos que mencione anteriormente, y me dije a mí mismo "Mi mismo, esta vieja es una tonta, al entrar al cuarto rojo pensó que estaba en llamas, que la mansión estaba ardiendo, ¿Será que a eso se le puede llamar pensar?" mientras hacia estas meditaciones tan profundas, salió ella con un vestido muy pequeño, que en el cuerpo de otra mujer se hubiera visto demasiadamente bien, pero en el de ella no, para nada.

— Miserable — Grito Saori

— Por favor señorita, compórtese — Pidió Hades quien estaba a punto de soltar una gran carcajada — En fin ¿Señor Shaka que más paso?

— Bueno — Continuo el santo de virgo — Ella se arrojo sobre el lecho y me pido que la poseyera, me dijo que quería estar dentro de mí, a lo cual yo le conteste que dentro de mi ya estaba Buda, que apenas cabía yo, que si alguien más entraba pues me explotaba, ella me dijo "No tontito" y yo le respondí "Tonto su papá" y luego ella me dijo "Por todos los dioses, que quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿Entiendes?" Así que yo le conteste "No se puede, por que yo soy casto", "Yo le quito ese problema" me sugirió ella, y yo claro como un hombre bien rogado que soy pues le dije que no, Pero ella insistió "Hágale" me decía, la ultima vez yo le conteste "No, bueno si" y al estar con ella pude notar que esta mujer es impotente, no sentí nada, en cambio ella si gritaba.

— Eso no es cierto — Rugió nuevamente Saori — Si el que gritaba era usted, frígido.

— Si, lo acepto — Expreso el rubio — Yo estaba gritando, pero del miedo que me dio cuando abrí los ojos y la vi a usted.

— Bueno, bueno — Sugirió Hades tratando de cambiar de tema — Vamos a lo que es, ¿Shaka usted ha visto algo entre el señor Hyoga y el señor Shun?

— No, no ve que siempre llevo los ojos cerrados ¿Qué voy a ver? Bobito sino.

— No más preguntas su señoría

— ¿La defensa?

— Si su señoría, haré algunas preguntas — Respondió Poseidón intimidado por la mirada asesina de Hyoga — ¿Usted gritaba?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Cuestiono el Cisne alarmado

— Pues mi pregunta — Contesto el dios de los mares con apatía

— Olvídelo — Ordeno el santo de bronce — No más preguntas su señoría

— Señor Hades, llame a su siguiente testigo

— Mi siguiente testigo es el señor anemia, digo Mu de Aries — Explica el dios del inframundo mientras el aludido pasa al estrado — Señor Mu, ¿Cuénteme, que ha visto entre la relación de Hyoga y Shun?

— Pues una vez en la batalla de las doce casas — Comento el lemuriano — Yo repare las armaduras de los santos de bronce, y cuando se la colocaron Shun se la puso de una forma tan gay, parecía una niña.

— Si señor Mu — Interrumpió Hades — Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de las inclinaciones de Shun, ha… olvídelo, no hay más preguntas su señoría.

— ¿La defensa?

— Si — Contesto Poseidón, otra vez intimidado por Hyoga — Señor Mu "Que le pregunto, que le pregunto" — Pensaba — Ya se, ¿Ha visto algo entre mi cliente y el señor Shun?

— No, yo no me la paso con ellos, no sea que de pronto me peguen mañas raras.

— No más preguntas su señoría

— Señor Hades su siguiente testigo

— Mi siguiente testigo es Shiriu de Dragón. Señor Shiriu, usted fue el que puso esta demanda ¿Por qué?

— ¿Pues porque va hacer? — Expuso el santo de dragón con desagrado — Porque ese ruso inmundo, tumba locas, abuso de la inocencia de Shun, del pobre e ingenuo Shun.

— Eso es todo su señoría, no tengo más preguntas para el testigo

— ¿La defensa?

— ¿La va a volver a embarrar? — Pregunto Hyoga a su abogado

— No tranquilo, ya sé que voy a preguntar — Contesto el dios del mar levantándose para interrogar al testigo — Señor Shiriu — Llamo el dios Poseidón con aires de superioridad — ¿No es verdad que usted le tiene ganas a Shun, como muchos de los aquí presentes, como yo, digo en fin, es cierto?

— Pues sí, pero no — Contesto el dragón

— A ver señores — Comento el dios del mar, mirando a los presentes de la corte — Levanten la mano, los que en esta sala quieren con Shun.

En ese momento todos levantan la mano, el juez, el jurado, Ikki y hasta el guarda de seguridad.

— ¿Qué? — Emitió Saori, bastante sorprendida observando al vigilante — ¿Tu también Nefasto? Genial — Termino de decir la diosa mientras se marchaba del lugar y Shun le entregaba su número telefónico a todos los presentes.

— ¿Shun, que haces? — Pregunto el Cisne algo molesto con el caballero de Andrómeda.

— Nada Hyoga — Contesto Shun nervioso — Mi mono lindo, mi ruso precioso

— Bueno su señoría — Interrumpió Poseidón — No tengo más preguntas

Hades se pone de pie para llamar a su último testigo, Hyoga de Cisne

— ¿Señor Hyoga, usted alguna vez ha abusado de Shun? — Interroga el abogado demandante a su testigo.

— No, ¿Cómo cree? — Contesto el Cisne con ojos vidriosos — Si yo lo amo mucho, y él se la pasa cantándome, esa canción que se llama Mujer Amante de Carlos Vives que dice así "Monito mío, voy a contarte a hasta a diez, uno es el solo que te alumbra"

— Bueno aquí no estamos para escuchar canciones — Interrumpe el dios de los dioses — Y además esa canción se llama Molinos de Viento y es de Enrique Bumbury — Explica Zeus comprendiendo al pobre ruso.

— En fin — Dice Hades algo aturdido — No tengo más preguntas, esto es una mierda.

— ¿La defensa?

— Señor cliente mío — Expone el dios del mar — ¿Usted ha hecho algo que Shun no quiera?

— Claro que no, al contrario hago todo lo que él me pide

— No más preguntas su señoría

— Habrá un receso de dos minutos, mientras el jurado toma el veredicto — Decreta el dios del trueno.

— ¿Solo dos minutos? — Pregunta la diosa Artemisa

— Si, solo dos minutos — Contesta Zeus — ¿No sabes que ellos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz?

**Mismo **** día cinco horas después en el juzgado **

— Cielos esto tomo más tiempo de lo que yo pensaba — Comenta Zeus mientras se acerca a su puesto.

El jurado ya tiene el veredicto, el señor Mu se dirige hacia al juez con un sobre en la mano, mientras le hace señas a Shun de que lo llame.

— Vaca inmunda — Musita Hyoga

— El jurado ha decidido — Expresa dios de los dioses dispuesto a leer el contenido del sobre — El acusado se declara… ¿Cómo? ¿Inconcluso? — Indaga el juez observando a los caballeros dorados.

— Si, por exceso de estupidez y escasez de inteligencia — Contesta el caballero de Piscis, quien le envía rosas a Shun

— De razón este siempre tenía rosas — Susurra el Cisne nuevamente.

— Bueno el jurado ha decidido — Expone Zeus — Este caso se declara inconcluso — Imparte el dios de los dioses azotando su trueno contra la mesa.

— Que mierda, que gran mierda — Se queja Hades negando con la cabeza — Me largo de acá, me devuelvo al inframundo, a donde toda esta estupidez no me logre alcanzar — Diciendo esto el dios de los muertos sale del juzgado corriendo como loco y se le lanza a un carro.

Mientras que en el juzgado, se quedo Ikki peleando con Hyoga por el robo de la moneda, Seiya tratando de descifrar lo que paso, pues la palabra inconcluso se la comieron los ratones de su diccionario así que en un acto de desesperación decide arrojarse por una ventana, Shiriu muy aburrido, Shun recibiendo números telefónicos, Shaka durmiendo, Saga hablando solo, Mu buscando anemia con su bisturí y todos los demás revoloteando por ahí en una completa locura, en ese momento entra Saori a la que se le había quedado el bolso y al ver a Shaina, June, Hilda, Pandora, Marín, entre otras mujeres salir de la sala, mira hacia el frente y nota que solo quedan hombres en un completo manoseo, observa a la diosa Artemisa que se había quedado a su lado y con cara de desilusión le dice.

— Esto es mucha maricada.

Así las dos salieron dejando a los caballeros con su maricada, ¿O la maricada con los caballeros? En fin, digo, EL FIN.

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero no me odien por esto, pero no me negaran que estuvo muy chistoso, hehehe, por lo menos a mi me gusto, hehehe, por otro lado por si alguien no ****entendió, yo sé divinamente que a los hombres se les dice impotentes y a las mujeres frígidas, pero este chiste quedo así gracias a un compañero del colegio quien le dijo a su novia que ella era una impotente queriendo decirle imponente, por eso quedo así, bueno nuevamente gracias, espero no se hallan molestado, pero sinceramente no creo que me pasara tanto, pudo ser peor, buena orwua. **


End file.
